1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of dealing with a recording medium having a function of controlling secrecy of data and a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
The security function to protect data has become more important for a memory card used as an input/output device for data processing apparatuses as the storage volume of a memory card has become bigger. An existing security function of this kind is conventionally the data protection function using a password (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOHYO Publication No. 8-505964).
However, this data protection function based on a password achieves only a low access-limit level, and therefore cannot cope with high multimedia technologies.